mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of To Love-Ru characters
This is a list of characters from the Japanese anime and manga series To Love-Ru. Each character's profile is based more on the manga than the anime adaptation. Also many of the characters now make a cameo appearance in the manga Mayoi Neko Overrun!. Yuuki family Rito ; :The main protagonist of To Love-Ru, Rito is a 16 (currently 17) year-old high-school student.To Love-Ru Chapter 27: Rito's Long Day (リトのある長い一日, Rito no aru nagai ichinichi) Rito used to be on the soccer team in junior high and was quite good, but quit because he was constantly helping his father with his mangaka duties, thus did not want to leave his sister Mikan alone in the house. Mikan comments he is very good at the most "useless little things", like crane and festival games (e.g. hoops, catching fish, squirt guns). Along with the numerous useless little things Rito is good at, he is also an accomplished florist, gardener, and horticulturalist. :Rito's nature is borderline clumsy, where he always ends up ogling or groping the many girls in the series (though mostly unintentionally). It is only by accident that he encounters Lala Satalin Deviluke, and despite his enduring feelings for Haruna Sairenji, Rito shows signs of developing deeper affection towards Lala throughout the story but is unsure if what he feels is actually love. This is shown again when he couldn't help but think about Lala even though he was with a naked Haruna. It is recently revealed that he is in love with Lala, but he is also in love with Haruna. At the end of the series, he confesses to Lala, but tells her he also loves Haruna, yet she is happy on both parts. He is confused as polygamy is illegal in Japan where Lala replied that once he is king of the universe the laws of earth no longer apply and forces him to go tell Haruna (strapping a jet pack to his back). Right before he was about to tell her, she moves out of the way, just like when he confessed to her very early in the series, leading him to state "I love you" to all of the female cast with the exception of Momo, Mikan, Golden Darkness, and Haruna herself. The ending implies that his "love" troubles will continue on into the future. :As , his female alter-ego, she is a beautiful girl (with a physical appearance resembling a tomboy) who gets much attention from men, such as Motemitsu, the perverted principal and even Saruyama, Rito's best friend. Later, Saruyama falls in love with "Riko-chan" and asks Lala to invite her for a date; out of pity, she forcefully changes Rito into "Riko" so Saruyama can go on a date with Riko. Mikan ; :Rito's independent and reliable 12 year-old sister, Mikan takes care of the housework while their parents are away on business and watches after Celine. In contrast to her brother, she is very mature and does not hesitate to tease him, going as far as stating they aren't blood-related, just for a laugh. Mikan also seems to have a certain lack of respect for Rito because of this (she hardly ever addresses him by his honorific as an older brother), but does answer him "Onii-chan" as thanks for trying so hard to take care of her when she develops a feverTo Love-Ru Chapter 104: Siblings (兄妹, Kyōdai) and when he gives her a Christmas present. Mikan may not show it, but she cares very deeply for Rito and misses his company, to the point one could suspect her of having a brother complex, this more evident in the second OVA where she wondered if he would marry her if they were not blood related, and in the manga where she blushes every time another character mentions her brother. She also states how she and Rito used to play together before Lala entered their lives.To Love-Ru Chapter 73: Bad Mood? Good Mood? (不機嫌?ご機嫌?, Fukigen? Gokigen?). It is later revealed that Mikan is terrified of thunder and lightning, though Rito would always comfort her. :Mikan grows quite attached to Golden Darkness, perhaps due to Darkness seemingly being the same age as her. Mikan is very perceptive and seems to be able to read people's emotions, even their reactions, most of which is Rito's obvious anxiety around Haruna and Yui Kotegawa's subtle feelings for him. Mikan even calls him a "playboy" (so does Nana) for attracting so many girls all of a sudden. Mikan, however, does respect Rito's relationship with Lala, even going so far as to tell Momo not to get too close to Rito for Lala's sake. Although it is fairly obvious that she could have done this out of jealousy from how close Momo was getting to Rito. :Mikan and Celine both appear in the series Mayoi Neko Overrun! as customers. Saibai ; :Rito's father is a mangaka and is very different compared to Rito in terms of both looks and personality. Saibai draws at amazing speeds and can be utterly serious before deadlines are met, but seems to have a bit of a goofy side, such as making a joke about Rito and Lala "sleeping" together every night and punching Rito when he got drunk and mistook his son for a burglar. With the help of Lala he returns for the Christmas party, stating how much Zastin and his workers have grown since starting out. He does not appear in the anime, although he writes a (not-so-encouraging) letter to him at the end of the season. Ringo ; :Rito's mother is a fashion designer and a scout for fashion models. Normally working overseas, she returns home to check up on the family. Despite initially appearing to be refined and chic, Ringo's personality is equally as odd as Saibai's, where she has a tendency to start sizing women up with her hands, whenever she spots pretty girls. Ringo seems to take her work very seriously, having immediately entered "work-mode", when she meets Lala and Haruna for the first time.To Love-Ru Chapter 60. Troublesome, Isn't It? (大変だねェ, Taihen da nē) Like her daughter, Ringo is also highly perceptive, able to read Haruna's feelings towards Rito. With the help of Lala, she returns for the Christmas party and mistakes Celine as her son's child. Along with Saibai, Ringo does not appear in the anime. Planet Deviluke Lala ; :The female protagonist of To Love-Ru, Lala is the princess of Deviluke, whose family rules the Galaxy. As such, her hand in marriage is sought from across the Galaxy as she is (presumably) the successor to the Galaxy's throne. A rather childish girl, she is somewhat näive regarding the culture and customs on Earth. Lala initially runs away from home, as she does not wish to get married to any of her suitors, and due to an accident, ends up naked in Rito's bathtub. Upon arriving on Earth, Lala pretends to love Rito to keep herself from getting married, but really does fall in love with him after she misinterprets a statement that Rito shouts in self-defense.To Love-Ru Chapter 2: Great Escape of Love (愛の大脱出, Ai no dai dasshutsu) Although Lala appears to be somewhat airheaded, she is well known on Deviluke for her genius-level intellect and enjoys making all manners of inventions, often prompting some disastrous effect or another. Throughout the series, she frequently tries to get Rito to love her, although her grand gestures generally end up putting Rito and company in embarrassing situations. Although Rito frequently chastises her for causing embarrassing and otherwise troublesome incidents, Lala rarely shows any form of negativity towards him and even states it is impossible for her to hate him.To Love-Ru Chapter 91: Honest Feelings (真っ直ぐなキモチ, Massugu na kimochi) Even after finding out that he was in love with Haruna as well, she instead cheered and stated that they could both marry him, and becoming even happier after he accidentally said "I love you" to the rest of the female cast, as they could all be together. :Eccentric, playful and intelligent, Lala isn't shy, to a point where it feels almost natural for her to be in the nude (the only exception of this occurs when Lala catches a personality changing fever from another planet, making her very shy).To Love Ru Chapter 30: Ladies, Be Modest Like all citizens from Deviluke, Lala's physical abilities vastly exceeds that of a human (in one instance, she manages to blow away a typhoon just by shouting) and has a distinctive tail with a shape of a spade on the end that can shoot a destructive beam. Oddly, her tail is very sensitive, causing her friends to nickname it her "weakness" (all female Devilukeans' tails are more sensitive than a male's) despite being able to throw Run and Saki to a wall while they mess with it. Unfortunately, Lala is bad at cooking. The food she cooks is either inedible or extremely spicy. While the fact that Lala is an alien is initially a secret, it becomes common knowledge relatively soon after her arrival with no one making a big deal about it. According to Ringo, Lala's measurements are B89, W57, H87.To Love-Ru Chapter 60: Troublesome, Isn't It? (大変だねェ, Taihen da nē) She recently made a cameo appearance as a passer-by in Chapter 8 of the manga Mayoi Neko Overrun!. Peke ; :Lala's all costume robot, who acts as a module to form her clothing. Peke is exceptionally devoted to Lala and has the ability to shapeshift into any kind of clothing for her to wear, but this also drains her power supply. As her batteries run out, the clothing Lala wears will slowly dissolve, until it completely disappears. To recharge, Peke simply needs to sleep. Using a dress-form program, Peke has the ability to take on a human form, with the appearance of a young girl. Gid ; :The King of Deviluke and Emperor of the known universe, Gid is the father of Lala, Nana, and Momo. Despite his near omnipotent power, he has the physical appearance of a child, looking slightly devilish, with shark-like teeth, spiky black hair, and the characteristic Devilukean tail. While his daughters' tails end in spades, his appears as a wicked looking trident. Gid's personality borders juvenile delinquency and (extreme) perversion, going as far as to use his child like appearance to get close to pretty girls, thus Lala claims the only reason he wants her to get married is so he can step down as king and be free to pursue his perverted hobbies. Lala states his current appearance is due to him using too much power during the "Galaxy Unification Wars", which desized his body, following his conquest. However even in this form he is described to still be very powerful, stating he could destroy the Earth if he released it. In the manga, he seems more easygoing and is much more accepting of Rito as his heir, where he simply wishes to relinquish the throne so he could pursue his perverted interests. However, in the anime, he is much more critical of Rito and even attacks him, saying that Rito is not suitable for Lala. Nana and Momo Voiced by: Kanae Itō and Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki :Lala's twin younger sisters, they are introduced when they have most of the characters in a virtual game world created by Lala that they subsequently modify. They claim they did this to determine the nature of their sister's friends and to test Rito's affection for Lala. :Nana has long hair, a single visible sharp tooth and unlike her sisters, a flat chest, which is used as a recurring gag throughout the manga; she is quite jealous of Momo's chest. She understands and can talk to animals. At some point of the series To Love Ru OVA 5, Nana develops small feelings for Rito, after he saved her from Momo's plant friends. And she manages to get the courage to sleep with Rito in his bedroom while he is sleeping, but actually sees Lala and Momo sleeping with him. Nana is so far the only character to question why so many girls fall in love with Rito, yet it is clear that she has growing feelings for him as well. :Momo has short hair and is generally sweeter than her twin, but develops a bad attitude whenever Nana takes credit for what she does; she shares a connection to plant life. She also has a strong attraction towards Rito (similar to Lala's, but with a more lustful desire), stating how his facial expressions are lovely, letting him touch her tail, and even becoming more aroused when Nana refers to him as a "beast". At times, she would even sneak into Rito's bed at night, but when asked why she does that, she simply replies that she is sometimes half asleep and unintentionally ends up in Rito's bed. At one time, she nearly stated how jealous she was of Lala that Rito's hand was stuck to her tail. Her tail is also able to shoot out lightning.to-LOVE ru chapter 160 page 13 :Both are currently on Earth, running away from their studiesTo Love-Ru Chapter 97: Trouble Quest 5 (とらぶるくえすと5, TORABURU KUESUTO go). During this time, Lala has taken it upon herself to look after them and discipline them when they do something mischievous; ironically she has done those herself. They used to live with Zastin and his cohorts, but found it too cramped and uncomfortable. To get around this and to spend more time with their big sister, they created a pocket dimension in Rito's house (it is said to be bigger than Rito's house) to live in. Like their sister, they have cell phones capable of transporting objects. However, instead of gadgets, Nana's summons animals and Momo's summons plants. Zastin ; :Lala's personal bodyguard and the best swordsman on Deviluke, as well as Lala's uncle. Initially, Zastin disapproves of Rito, deeming him weak and subsequently seeks to test his strength. However, once Rito exclaims his opinion of marriage in self-defense, Zastin is swayed by his words (though not in the way Rito intends) and summarily approves of him, believing he truly understands Lala's feelings. He is currently working as the assistant chief to Saibai; the funds he gets for his duties are handed to Lala for her use. Zastin has shown a keen interest in becoming a mangaka, professionally. He has two assistants that work under him, simply known as "Maul" and "Smutts". Zastin's tail is thin and very scorpion-like in appearance. :Despite his skill with the sword, Zastin has a horrible sense of direction, resulting in him getting lost (one of the running gags in To Love-Ru). He also seems to have extremely bad luck, where he keeps getting run over by trains and cars. Maul and Smutts ; & :Zastin's two assistants. Sairenji family Haruna ; :One of Rito's classmates and the girl of his affections, Haruna has similar feelings for him, having been attracted to his kind, gentle nature since junior high. Despite her growing love for Rito, which she believes to be unrequited, she usually suppresses her feelings and cannot confess to him because of her friendship with Lala, who also loves Rito. However, with some encouragement, she tells Lala of her ordeal, to which Lala accepts, claiming Haruna as her rival for Rito's heart, while remaining friends. She lives with her older sister in an apartment and has a severe fear of ghosts and the supernatural, the exception being Shizu Murasame, to an extent. When frightened, she has a habit of grabbing the nearest thing around her – typically Rito – and swinging wildly, in an attempt to get rid of whatever frightens her. There is also a running gag to where Rito is about to confess to her, only for something (or someone) to come between it. :A highly responsible person, Haruna's personality can sway her classmates' hearts to vote for her as their class representative, even when she did not run to be a candidate. She is affiliated with the tennis club and a southpaw. According to Mio, Haruna's measurements are B78, W55, H80.To Love-Ru Episode 22: Shudder! The Culture Festival (戦慄！文化祭, Senritsu! Bunkasai) Akiho ; :Haruna's older sister, she shares her apartment with Haruna. Extremely popular with the guys (having received confessions from two men at the same time), Akiho continuously turns them down, as her sister states she is not looking for love at the moment. However, she has been dating Yuu Kotegawa.To Love-Ru Chapter 117 Kotegawa Family Yui ; :An uptight, high-strung girl placed in Rito's class during the second year, Yui has little to no tolerance for anything she does not consider to be "acceptable behavior", ironically despite this seems to secretly desire for Rito to do them to her (where in the OVA 5 she states "you can only do naughty things to me"). Her haughty opinions, quick temper, and habit of speaking her mind often results in her vocally reprimanding classmates. Yui quickly grows annoyed and disgusted by eccentricities and bizarre actions, particularly with regards to Rito and Lala. Unfortunately, almost every encounter with Rito usually ends up with her embarrassed, naked or groped, and although though her nature prevents her from easing her behavior, she does slowly warm up to his usual antics. After Rito saves Yui from a group of delinquents, she develops feelings for Rito, although her inexperience with boys leaves her unable to understand her feelings and continually denies her feelings to herself. And when Rito usually asks what's wrong, she says the exact opposite of what she wants to say and then hurts him in some way (a typical Tsundere). A common gag is that newer characters cannot remember Kotegawa's family name, presumably due to the fact she is generally an unwilling participant in Lala's frequent schemes. Also she really likes cats – owning cat based books, having a stuffed cat, decorating her room with cat shaped things, shaping her chocolate into a cat's face, and even having a cat-themed floaty, something Rito seems to find cute about her. According to Mio, her measurements are B88, W59, H87. *She also appeared in Mayoi Neko Overrun! as a walk-on character. Yuu ; :Yui's 19 year-old brother, Yuu is a ladies' man, something Yui dislikes. After finding Rito and Yui being chased by hoodlums, he defends the two from the ruffians, while commenting that he hopes Yui will grow to be more mature.To Love-Ru Chapter 86: Sister... (妹よ・・・, Imōto yo...) At the moment, he is dating Akiho, Haruna's older sister but unknown to him she isn't taking the relationship as seriously as he does.To Love-Ru Chapter 138: Happening Weather He also is one of the few people to know that Rito is Riko. Other extraterrestrials Ren/Run ; :A childhood friend of Lala, Ren is infamously known for wearing girls clothing during his play dates with Lala when he was a child. He arrives on Earth to win Lala by proving he is "man enough" for her, but becomes jealous of her relationship with Rito. Due to his pursuit of her, he accidentally gives Rito his first kissTo Love-Ru Chapter 23: Scramble For The Lips (唇争奪戦, Kuchibiru sōdatsusen). While Ren is furious, it has an unexpected consequence towards his "alter ego". As Ren is from planet , he can change gender in mind and body upon triggering a specific stimulus. In his case, a sneeze. As a girl, is in love with Rito, due to the kiss, and blames Lala for her misfortunes, while Ren is still in competition, albeit one-sided, with Rito for Lala's hand in marriage.To Love-Ru Chapter 42: Confession (告白, Kokuhaku) Currently, Run is a famous idol, having released several albums. She becomes friends with Kyoko after Run played an antagonist in her show and now are often seen together, even releasing a few albums together. :In the anime, while Ren appears a few times, Run is the dominant personality of the two, who is more serious about her feelings towards Rito to the point of stalking him, even taking a simple misunderstanding from him into her believing all men are never serious about her feelings. In the manga, Ren appears at first as the main personality. However, later on Run becomes the dominant personality (like in the anime) with Ren usually showing up for comedic effect, or when Ren does show up he inevitably changes into Run. :Run appears in Mayoi Neko Overrun! as a cameo on a poster. Golden Darkness ; :A dispassionate, withdrawn assassin Golden Darkness is hired by one of Lala's arranged suitors, to kill Rito, until she breaks the contract, noting the true nature behind her target. Golden Darkness came on a ship called Lunatique which is very quick (reaching a planet 30 million light-years away in 2 hours). Golden Darkness is currently staying on Earth, roaming around the city streets and Sainan High, with a motivation to continue her duty to assassinate Rito, although she has yet to accomplish this (hinting she only said this as an excuse to stay on Earth, which is then confirmedto-LOVE-ru Chapter 138 Page 18). Commonly referred as "Yami-chan", she spends her time reading books and magazines, while eating taiyaki (it is the only thing she eats on Earth since it is the first food offered by Rito, prior to spending a night at the Yuuki residence for a sukiyaki dinner).To Love-Ru Chapter 76: Sleepover party (お泊り会, Otomari kai) By her planet's (Kurosu) calculations, she is 24 years-old, despite having the appearance of an 11 year-old (albeit a rather mature one), although this is only mentioned in the anime and has a weakness towards anything slimyTo Love-Ru Chapter 58: An Unexpected End (意外な結末, Igai na ketsumatsu). :Like Lala, Golden Darkness' physical abilities are exponentially stronger than a human's. She carries a unique ability to turn her body parts into various objects through use of nano machines circulating her body, ranging from swords to dragon heads. Unfortunately, excessive use becomes a hazard to her health. She states she hates "ecchi" people, and does not hesitate to assault a person who looks at her in an obscene way. She has become close to Mikan Yuuki and seems to have developed a sense of protection for her, evident when she and Mikan switched bodies and the Principal attempted to grope her, to which she menacingly told him not to touch Mikan and delivered a savage beating. Though she always says she will kill Rito one day, it is doubtful she will ever do it. In fact, as of chapter 159, she seems to have begun to develop feelings for Rito. Instead of beating him and saying "I hate ecchi people" like she normally does, she blushes when Rito saw her in a swimsuit and stated "Don't look at me with those ecchi eyes". She even went as far as to go against something slimy to save Rito. Recently, it is revealed that Golden Darkness's creator is also named Professor Tearju by the assassin Kuro. She is based on the young girl from Black Cat, Eve, seeing how they both can turn any part of their bodies into a weapon. Also they're both voiced by Misato Fukuen in the anime. And in chapter 61 of To love-ru "Yami Yami fashion" Golden Darkness tries on a black dress similar to the one that Eve wears in the final chapters of Black Cat. She recently made a cameo as a bath-goer in Chapter 7 of Mayoi Neko Overrun!. Ryouko Mikado ; :The provocative school doctor at Sainan High, Ryouko helps out other extraterrestrials on Earth in various manners, usually those dealing with medical care, though she does offer students a variety of her own concoctions. Formerly an operative for a shadowy, black market extraterrestrial organization bent on overthrowing Emperor Gid, she fled from her superiors to Earth in hopes of hiding her identity. Proof of her non-human origins are the elf-like ears hidden by her short hair, though it has yet been specified what her species is. Furthurmore, she seems to be smitten with Rito, shown when she once asked him to rub oil on her and didn't look surprised when Rito accidentally says "I love you" to her, Nana, Yui, and Run. Celine ; :Lala's gift for Rito's 17th birthday, Celine is a multi-story, carnivorous, sentient sunflower kept in the Yuuki's residence backyard. Although seemingly monstrous, Rito cares for Celine deeply, referring to her as his family. The plant behaves akin to a human: perspiring when the climate is humid, wearing an oversized scarf during a chilly day and eating a bowl of ramen when hungry (though Celine still needs the basic nutrients of water and sunlight). When Celine contracts a deadly disease, Rito is fully dedicated to saving her from Kare Kare and finding the luckyberry. With his friends they journey to an S-level-danger class planet of Misletoe to retrieve an antidote, only to return and find the plant all dried up. In reality, it was germinating and from its single seed burst out Celine, taking the appearance of an infant girl, with a flower on her head. This event even shocks Momo, who is very knowledgeable with the galaxy's flora, stating Celine's biological makeup is still a complete mystery to her. :Referring to Rito as her "mama", the infant Celine develops a low tolerance for cola (she gets drunk) and can spray pollen from the flower on her head that temporarily causes anyone who inhales it to fall in love with Rito – a side-effect that originates from Celine's own affection for him from taking care of her every day. A running gag as a child is Celine will playfully tackle any girl and attempt to breast feed on them or jump onto someone out of nowhere, most of the time causing the incident for the chapter's story. Comically mistaken for being Rito's daughter, Celine as a plant and infant make an appearance in the OVA adaptation. :She and Mikan are customers at the Stray Cat in the manga series Mayoi Neko Overrun!. Kyouko ; :A half-Earthling half-alien girl, Kyōko is a famous idol who the ability to create and throw fire at will and becomes a friend to Run when Run portrays an antagonist on her show. She is best known for her role as Magical Kyōko, a fictional magical girl character who stars in her own television serial Lala loves watching, often forcing Rito to watch it with her. She reappears again as Run asks Rito to be her date, however Kyoko is able to tell they aren't dating though wishes her luck on getting him. Ever since their first meeting on her show Run and her have done many projects together, one of which is debuting many songs together. :When Rito and his friends are subsequently given invitations to an RPG world Lala had partially created, an image of Kyōko is programmed into the game. However, Kyōko's programming within the game is modified by Nana and Momo, turning her into the "Demon King", tasked to seek out Rito and offer him a way to send him and his friends home if he left Lala and promises to be her boyfriend. Adding to Rito's anxiety, Demon King Kyōko threatens to destroy Rito and his friends if he does not state his feelings for Lala. In comedic fashion, the otherwise unbeatable Kyōko is destroyed by a watering can only Rito can use. :Kyouko is based upon character a of the same name from 'Black Cat'. Kyouko also appears in a television in "Black Cat". Black ; :A hit man who mysteriously appears on Saki Tenjōin's vacation island to eliminate certain targets.To Love-Ru Chapter 149: The Smiling Cat (ほほえんでいる猫, Sono nikoyaka neko).It seems that he has some close connection to Golden Darkness as revealed in Chapter 150 where it is explained that he is the cause for the destruction of the organization which made Golden Darkness a weapon. :His name is based on Train Heartnet's code, the "Black Cat", of the manga "Black Cat". His gun resembles Train's with only the symbol different. Lacospo ; :One of Lala's arranged suitors, (his appearance reminiscent of Emperor Pilaf of the original Dragonball, perhaps a homage) Lacospo is Golden Darkness' former client, hiring the assassin to kill Rito so he can marry Lala. Unfortunately, his plan backfires when Lala states she "can never marry someone so cruel" and Golden Darkness breaks their contract upon discovering her target is not how Lacospo describes him. Defeated, he leaves, but vows a return to win Lala over. He returns during the fireworks festival, having hired a new assassin, who uses threads from his body to manipulate the limbs of his targets, to kill Rito. The assassin is defeated by Golden Darkness and Lacospo was defeated when Nana summons the natural enemy of Lacospo's frog, Gama. Lacospo is usually seen mounting a giant, alien frog Gama capable of regurgitating an acidic-like mucus that oddly enough melts only clothes, using this to satisfy his perversion. Other Lala's arranged suitors Ghi Bree ; :The first suitor to approach in the series. He is from Balke planet, can blind others' eyes by his fake monstrous appearance, but actually he is too weak. The anime explains his appearance by stating that he is a shape shifter, but the high ability in shifting is offset by a frail physical body; he cowers when Yuki is about to punch him. Pryma ; :The second to approach. He barely has his appearance in the series, and yet defeated even any people find out his presence because of his tiny figure. Other aliens Keize ; :A member of , a universal mafia organization which is against the Deviluke, suspected of murder, fabrication of illegal weapons. He kidnapped Haruna and Yui to threaten Ryouko to join Solgam. Tiger and Panther ; & :The Bounty hunters who choose Yami as their target when she and Lala's gangs are in the Bath House. Tiger is the older perverted one, Panther is the younger masculine one. They use an antenna to control Rito's movement and make their move. Lanjra ; :The hitman hired by Lacospo to assassinate Rito, using invisible wires as his weapon of choice. He fought Yami and lost to her. Karman ; :The deceal galaxy fashion model who self-proclaimed as the "No. 1". He kidnapped Peke to make her serve him. Khameleon ; :The alien who stole the top secrets from a galactic mafia, was on the run and Black's target. He can disguise as anyone. Sainan High Risa and Mio ; and :The mischievous, cheerful best friends of Haruna, Risa and Mio spend as much times as they can with her and Lala. Whenever Lala inquires about Earth culture and habits, the two divulge as much information as they can for her (although it is often misleading and perverted). Risa and Mio are known for their playful habit of groping other girls. Recently, it is shown that Mio enjoys cosplay and works at a maid cafe As well as it has been shown that Risa might have feelings (or at least lusts) for Rito, but it hasn't been detailed if she was serious or joking. Kenichi ; :The perverted best friend of Rito, Kenichi has known him since junior high and is more open and obvious of his obsession with girls and is one of the few male characters Rito can talk to about his situations involving Haruna or Lala. He is aware of Rito's feelings for Haruna and consistently advises he get together with her. Recently, Kenichi reveals his crush on a girl named Riko, but does not realize she is actually Rito, who is accidentally transformed into a girl by one of Lala's bizarre inventions. Taizou ; :The best pitcher on the baseball team at Sainan High and an arrogant womanizer, whenever a new girl comes to the school, Motemitsu will try anything to get them to go on a date with him. Greatly admired by his teammates and the male student body, Motemitsu unfortunately is a closet pervert, having taken shots of girls changing.To Love-Ru Chapter 13: The Lust Whirling Underwater (水中に渦巻く欲望, Suichū ni uzumaku yokubō). He also keeps a personal record of every girl in the school with him. A running gag involves Motemitsu immediately asking out (or, in one case, proposing to) any pretty girl he sees, causing his followers to comment "As expected from Motemitsu-senpai, Motemitsu has just done!", only to be instantly rejected, to which his followers say "As expected from Motemitsu-senpai, immediately rejected!". He is not seen or mentioned in the later half of the manga for reasons never explained, most likely due to focus more on the growing main cast. Oshizu ; :The ghost of a girl who died in the old abandoned school building 400 years ago, Oshizu is sincere, kind, and very curious about the modern world, but has a severe fear of dogs, likened to Haruna's level of fear to the supernatural. When frightened, she can emit blasts of mental stress, blowing apart various objects and surroundings, but is also capable of manipulating others through sheer willpowerTo Love-Ru Chapter 113: Beach Girls♡ (ビーチ・ガールズ♡, BĪCHI GǍRUZU♡). Since her meeting with Rito and the others, she begins exploring the world outside the old school building. Oshizu is aware of Haruna's crush on Rito by her ability to sense feelings while possessing another person and becomes very supportive towards cheering Haruna into confessing her feelings to him. :Oshizu "returns" to the living, after Ryouko creates a prosthetic body for her to inhabit, built with biological qualities (looking and feeling like an actual, human body). However, she occasionally "disconnects" during brief moments of excitement. She currently works as a nurse for Ryouko. In the anime, Oshizu is not given a new body and her presence is limited, while she has her body as she does in the manga for the OVA releases. She appeared in Mayoi Neko Overrun! as a customer (with Haruna). Principal ; :The unnamed principal of Sainan High is well-known throughout campus as a pervert. He will enroll any girls into the school body so as to ogle and grope them without hesitation (though, according to him, they have to be "cute girls"). This groping is not limited only to Sainan High, but in public, as well. A common gag involves the Principal spontaneously shedding his clothes and chasing after a girl he becomes smitten with, which inevitably results in him beaing beaten to a pulp. Once, Run purposefully causes herself to change into Ren to get the principal to leave her be; upon seeing Ren, the principal thinks briefly, then continues to chase him (stating "This is okay too"). :Throughout the series, the principal has survived many severe injuries and attacks. Some of these include burning, (by Kirisaki Kyoko) beaten up, and on one occasion, almost eaten by a crocodile in the Amazon. Others in Faculty Honekawa ; :The homeroom teacher of Rito's class. Also had a brief appearance as passing by pedestrian in Mayoi Neko Overrun. Sasuga ; :The tennis club's advisor. He gets girls' attention due to his handsome appearance. He was once copied by Ghi Bree, one of Lala's fiancee candidates. Later, he was challenged by Gid in a tennis match, which made him faint standing because of Gid's massive strength. Naruiwa ; :First appeared in volume 2 and his name is revealed in Volume 3. He is in the disciplinary team. Other students Tachibana ; :Rito's junior from his middleschool and also attending to Sainan High. He admires Rito's "how to get girls' attention" and asks Rito to help him be Haruna's 'man-in-thought', also Yui's. The Tenjouin Saki ; :The arrogant queen bee of the school, third-year student Saki consistently tries to one-up Lala, stating there can only be one "queen" in Sainan High. She once tries to seduce Rito to make Lala jealous, but when that does not work, Saki takes up any excuse to physically assault Rito. She gains a crush on Zastin, only to be horrified when she discovers he is Lala's servant. However, this makes her very determined to win his heart, at any cost.To Love-Ru Chapter 80: Master of Love (恋愛マスター, Ren'ai MASUTĀ) Though she can be stuck up and prideful, she has shown a kinder side to people in need, as when she saved Aya from bullies and Riko (Rito's female counterpart) from the perverted principal. :In the anime, Saki attempts to seduce Rito throughout the series and does not look at Zastin the way she does in the manga. :In Mayoi Neko Overrun!, she is shown with her two friends at a ball. Rin and Aya ; and :Saki's loyal and assisting friends, Rin is skilled in the kendo arts and has been a loyal bodyguard of Saki for years, as her family has always served the Tenjouin in this position. The bespectacled Aya is weak-willed and became associated with Saki after she and Rin protected her from bullies when they were kids. Ryuuga ; :The father of Saki Tenjōin and the Tenjōin Group Leader. At the beginning, because of his interest on sending his daughter to a prestigious foreign academy, he appears to be a strict man that does not listen to others. But later, when his daughter firmly states her wishes to stay with her friends (specifically Aya and Rin would go with her anyway as her bodyguard). He accepted his daughter's wishes, and later revealed to his butler how proud he was of his daughter doing things her own way before exploding in laughter and stating: "She is a Tenjoin after all". Kai ; :The father of Rin Kujō and the head butler of the Tenjoin family. Arashiyama ; :The butler at the Tenjouin Family's Mansion. Other characters Takami ; :The hostess of the hotspring lodging-house. She may be the cause of Sainan High to go spending the holiday in her lodging-house (the Principal seems to use the holiday trip as a chance to meet her). Haruko ; :Mikan's homeroom teacher in her elementary school. References To Love-Ru To Love-Ru Characters es:Anexo:Personajes de To Love-Ru it:Personaggi di To Love-Ru ja:To LOVEる -とらぶる-の登場人物 th:รายชื่อตัวละครในทูเลิฟรู zh:出包王女角色列表